The American revolution
by Ethan'sDancingWithTheStars
Summary: Basically a fluffy, Drama, Family thing, Covers from when England first found America, And then to where America left England, THIS IS NOT USUK how many times do i have to say this? xD It's England and America as father and son, So yeah, please enjoy this fanfic, I'm going to aim for 20-50 chapters, Welcome on board new comers.


Hey guys,

this is one of the first fan fictions I will create, This is an idea that popped into my head whilst looking at a bunch of fan art and fan fictions for the American revolution, I never found non UsUk or UkUs fan fictions for this concept as I like to view England and America as Father and son, if you like Usuk Or UkUs that's fine and all but just a warning this is just some family fluff and drama and stuff, But anyway, I thought "Hey if I can't find it why don't I create it?" And thus this begins, So anyways I hope you all enjoy reading this, and as a side note I do NOT own Hetalia and i do NOT make any profits from this,

* * *

America was a small colony that began a few years ago, But that is different story, Today we focus on the day England found America

* * *

-America's POV -

* * *

it was a bright and sunny day i am just a young colony at the moment and i don't know much about the world I'm living in so far, but i'm learning, and today I'm enjoying the warm sun and playing in the long bushy grass and flowers, I saw a fluffy small animal in the grass near by and i wanted to catch it and ask it if it wanted be my friend so i followed the small fluffy rabbit through the grass but i accidentally sneezed and it hopped away, I then found a duck drinking water from the side of the pond and I walked over to the duck carefully and quietly and nearly caught it, but it slipped out of my hands and it jumped into the pond and swam away, and i was to scared to try and swim to it so I went to find another animal, I nearly caught another rabbit when I heard a noise in the grass, I looked up and there was a tall nation with giant eyebrows standing there with his hand extended, The taller nation then spoke to me "I'm England" The man said smiling before talking to me again "But you can call me Big brother." The man paused before asking me "What's your name?" And I stood there a second thinking if it was safe or not before deciding to grab the offered hand and reply "I'm Amewica" "But you can call me Alfwed" England then replied to me "Alfred, That's a nice name for a young lad" he said and smiled, then asked me "Are you hungry? I have some homemade scones and jam on my ship, I can even make a pot of tea if you'd like some." I then replied "Okway, Do you have strawberry jam?" The man then replied to me again "Yes we have Strawberry, Peach, Blackberry, and Blueberry," He paused before asking "Well shall we go then?" And i nodded and replied "Yes" And then we walked off to England's ship, and he talked to me on the way there, when we arrived at the ship England held hand and helped me climb up the steps into the ship, I sat down on a chair waiting as England went downstairs in the ship, I got a bit curious about the ship whilst he was gone so i hopped off the chair and started to look around the ship curious at all the stuff, Soon England came back and sat down in a chair setting the tray of (black rocks) scones and jam on a small table before picking up his teacup and sipping from it, I continued to look around before noticing a pirates hat sitting on top of a barrel I grabbed it and it and i ran over to England who was sitting on his chair sipping his tea still, I repeatedly asked curious "Whats this whats this?" and then England laughed a bit and set down his tea on the table and placed the over sized hat with feathers on my head before replying "Let me tell you a story about my pirate days.." he said that whilst picking me up so i could sit on his lap, I listened to England's stories curiously with interest, Hours went by of listening to England's stories and exploring the ship, And eating the (black rocks) scones, and also meeting some of England's friends such as Mint bunny, Lady unicorn, Miss fairy, and the others as well, Soon the sun was starting to set and it was time for England to leave, I asked "Do you weally need to leave big brother?" England replied to me "I'm very sorry, but Yes I have business to take care of back at home, But I promise once I'm done with my work at home I will come by and visit you again," He smiled ruffling my hair, I asked, "Promwise?" And England replied "I promise" He said smiling friendly again, England then picked me up and walked down the steps of the ship carefully and set me down on the ground and walked me home as I lead the way, When we arrived at my home I said, "Ta daa seee! This is my home! I built it myself!" I said proudly pointing at the small house made of Tree leaves, Tree bark, Sticks, and a box for the bed with an old ragged blanket, England ruffled my hair and said "That's some fine craftsmanship you got there lad" he said smiling, I smiled proud of my house and England then said, "Alrighty then climb into bed, Do you want to hear a bedtime story?" He said smiling, I climbed into my bed and replied "Yes! One about a superhero, Pwease!" I said grinning, England replied "Alright then Once upon a time..", Later after the story England tucked me into my bed snug with my blanket and said, "There, snug as a bug in a rug," "Goodnight Alfred" ruffling my hair one last time, I soon then replied "Goodnight .. Engwand.." dozing off into a restful sleep for the night, England soon got up off the ground dusting himself off, And then walked away and disappeared into the night.

* * *

-Englands POV -

* * *

It was a sunny day out on the seas, no clouds where in the sky just a gentle breeze of wind now and then, it is just lovely for sailing today, and today I am trying to find out if it's possible to sail the other way around the earth to Asia, I have been sailing for a while now not even close to being done with this trip when I noticed something up ahead, it was new land not noticed before, I docked the boat on shore and climbed down the steps of the ship stepping onto the sand on the shore I began looking around this land taking note of where I docked the ship, I was walking through a field of long grass and flowers when I noticed something in the distance, no, someone! A young child was standing in the grass near by I began to walk closer before noticing it was not a young child, it was a young colony, I walked closer careful not to startle the colony and I held my hand out to the colony, I then spoke "I'm England" I said smiling to be friendly before talking again "But you can call me Big brother." I paused before deciding to ask "What's your name young lad?" The young colony hesitated and stood there for a second before taking my hand and answering my question "I'm Amewica" "But you can call me Alfwed" I then replied "Alfred, That's a nice name for a young lad" I said smiling to be friendly once again, I asked the young colony "Are you hungry? I have some homemade scones and jam on my ship, I can even make a pot of tea if you'd like some.", I said before the young colony replied "Okway, Do you have strawberry jam?" I then replied "Yes we have Strawberry, Peach, Blackberry, and Blueberry," I paused before asking again "Well shall we go then?" And the young colony nodded and said, "Yes" So then we walked off to my ship docked at the shore, As I talked to the young colony on the way there, when we arrived at the ship I held the young nations hand and helped him climb up the steps into the ship because he was little, he sat down on a chair waiting as I went downstairs in the ship, I went over to the kitchen and set a tray of (black rocks) scones in the oven to warm them up, I then started a pot of tea and waited, Later on i took the (black rocks) scones out of the oven and set them on a carrying tray along with the pot of tea and teacups, I took the tray upstairs with me and then sat in my chair setting the tray of (black rocks) scones and jam on a small table before picking up my teacup and sipping from it, I let the young colony look around the ship for a while before the young colony noticed my old pirate hat sitting on top of a barrel he grabbed it and ran over to me and repeatedly asked "What's this what's this?" Curiously, I then laughed a bit and set down my teacup on the table and placed the over sized hat with feathers on his head before replying "Let me tell you a story about my pirate days.." I said that whilst picking him up so he could sit on my lap, he listened to my stories with interest which was rather nice as others wouldn't really care, hours drifted by in the day telling stories, and showing him around the ship, And eating the (black rocks) scones, and also introducing my friends to him such as Mint bunny, Lady unicorn, Miss fairy, and all the others as well, Soon the sun was starting to set and it was time for me to leave, The colony asked me "Do you weally need to leave big brother?" I replied to him "I am very sorry, but yes, I have business to take care of back at home, But I promise once I'm done with my work at home I will come by and visit you again" I smiled ruffling the young colonys hair, and he asked "Promwise?" And I replied "I promise" I said smiling once again, I then picked him up and walked down the steps of the ship carefully and set him down on the ground and walked him home letting him lead the way, When we arrived at his 'home' he said, "Taa daa seee! this is my home! I built it myself!" He said with pride pointing at the small house made of Tree leaves, Tree bark, Sticks, and a box for the bed with an old ragged blanket, I ruffled his hair and said "That's some fine craftsmanship you got there lad" I said as I smiled, he smiled proud of his house, and I then said, "Alrighty then climb into bed, Do you want to hear a bedtime story?" I said as I smiled politely, he climbed into his bed and replied "Yes! One about a superhero, Pwease!" He said grinning, I then replied "Alright then Once upon a time..", Later after the story I tucked him into his bed snugly with his blanket and said, ",snug as a bug in a rug" as I ruffled his hair, "Goodnight Alfred" he soon then replied "Goodnight .. Engwand.." dozing off into a restful sleep for the night, I soon got up off the ground dusting myself off, And then walked down the path back to the shore where my ship was i then climbed board the ship and sat down at the front of the boat sailing off into the night...

* * *

Wow well this was fun to write even though I ended up writing it once and it deleting and then writing it again and spell checking it three or four times, Well yeah I guess this is it , Anyways hope you enjoyed this please try to leave a review, and I also promise to not keep you all waiting for the second chapter...maybe


End file.
